Final Fantasy VI: Los años posteriores
by Clow Reed el Caradura
Summary: La vida de los heroes tras la batalla con Kefka continua. Es mi primer fanfic, asi que no sean tan malos conmigo n n


**Los años posteriores**

NOTA: ESTE FANFIC ES COMPLETAMENTE MIO. LOS PERSONAJES DE FINAL FANTASY VI SON PROPIEDAD DE SQUARE. ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, ASI QUE NO SEAN TAN MALOS X3

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

1-Y ahora cual es mi rumbo?

"Hace mucho tiempo, mas de 1000 años, el mundo se vio inmerso en una cruel guerra que fue llamada La Guerra de los Magi. Después de que la guerra acabo, toda los avances tecnológicos del mundo desaparecieron y la magia dejó de existir. El imperio, la mayor fuerza militar del mundo controlada por el emperador Gesthal en Vector, estaba tomando posesión de varias ciudades y continentes.

Esto era con el fin de hallar aquella gran fuerza llamada magia.

Kefka, uno de los generales Magitek del imperio, en su afán de dominar y destruir todo el mundo, decidió buscar la fuente que desato la guerra de los Magi: las estatuas de 3 Diosas que estaban a cargo de toda la magia. Al final, logró encontrarlas y dominar su poder. Con todo su inmenso poder, destruyo la naturaleza del mundo donde vivía.

Cuando ocurrió el fin del mundo, Kefka gobernaba en su torre de ruinas, destruyendo todo lo que quería, sintiéndose invencible. Pero un grupo de valientes y poderosos guerreros, quienes tenían el apoyo de los Espers, lograron derrotar al maligno payaso y, a pesar de que la magia desapareció del mundo, volvieron a restaurar la paz."

Despues de todos los acontecimientos que los guerreros vivieron, decidieron celebrar la victoria sobre el temible Kefka en el castillo de FIgaro, descansar y de paso planear sus propios caminos.

Terra Branford, una hermosa chica de pelo verde, piel perfectamente blanca y unas ropas extrañas, veia como el mundo se restauraba de nuevo. El paisaje opaco que tenía el mundo comenzaba a recobrar su color verde vivo. Se sentía un fresco aire de esperanza que rozaba el bello rostro de la peli-verde, mientras revolvía su pelo suelto.

Detrás de ella estaban sus compañeros de lucha y grandes amigos. Celes Chere, una chica de pelo rubio y del mismo tono de piel que Terra, miraba a su amiga con gran alegría, viendo como disfrutaba su nueva vida como humana. Mientras tanto, Setzer Gabbiani manejaba la nave con rumbo al Castillo Figaro.

Locke veía a Celes pensando en lo que habían vivido juntos y en cómo expresarle lo que ahora sentía por ella. Quería desahogar ese sentimiento, pero no sabía cómo decirle a la rubia lo que su corazón gritaba.

Al llegar al castillo, todos los estaban esperando con tanta alegría, sabiendo que habían ganado la batalla. Esa misma noche, decidieron celebrarlo con una gran cena. Todos brindaron por su triunfo sobre el mal y la restauración de la tierra donde vivían. Decidieron brindar también por sus compañeros caídos, por las batallas que libraron, y por todos esos sentimientos encontrados en el camino.

Ya era de noche y nadie tenía a donde ir, así que Edgar, el rey de Figaro, ordenó que todos sus compañeros tuvieran lista una habitación.

Cyan: Sir Edgar, realmente es necesario? No representaremos una molestia en su castillo?

Edgar: Para nada! Al Contrario, será un gran placer tenerlos a todos aquí reunidos y en paz. Después de todo, ya nos merecíamos un descanso de las batallas.

Gau: Uwaoooooo! Gau quedarse con Cyan y señor Thou!

Luego de decidir quién tomaría las habitaciones, todos fueron a descansar.

Umaro y Mog compartieron una sola habitación, Mog regañando a cada rato a Umaro porque tropesaba con todo, y Umaro prestaba más atención a su alrededor que en el mismo Mog, que no paraba de gritarle que lo obedeciera.

Mog: Oye, bola de musculos! Hazme caso! Acaso me estas prestando atención? HOLAAAA! Recuerda que soy tu jefe!

Relm y su abuelo Strago durmieron en otra. El viejo intentaba dormir un poco. Relm se quedaba despierta plasmando trazos de todas las aventuras que vivió esos últimos días. A su lado estaba Interceptor, el perro de Shadow. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por que el dueño del perro decidió no acompañarlo. No quiso pensar más en ese tema y decidió ir a dormir junto a su abuelo.

Gogo, Gau y Setzer se quedaron en una habitación más grande. Gau brincaba de haya para aca viendo que podría encontrar en esa enorme sala, reprochando porque quería ir a dormir con "señor Thou". Setzer, por su parte, prefirió sacarse la gabardina que tenia y fue a dormir, sugiriéndole a Gau que hiciera lo mismo. El extraño mimo solo decidió quedarse sentado en una silla.

Cyan decidió ir a dormir con Locke, Sabin y Edgar. Mientras tanto, el joven rey de FIgaro se quejaba del hecho de no poder dormir con alguna de las señoritas que lo acompañaban, pero Locke le reprocho:

Locke: Que acaso no tienes un poco de respeto hacia ellas?

Edgar: Hehehe. Solo me quería asegurar que no les faltara nada. Nunca se sabe cuándo una chica necesitara lo necesario para sentirse cómoda

Sabin: Ay, hermano. Ellas pueden cuidarse solas. Incluso mejor que nosotros mismos.

Cyan intentaba dormir un poco, mientras intentaba no reírse del pequeño conflicto de sus compañeros.

Celes y Terra estaban instaladas en una habitación más lujosa.

La rubia ya estaba dormida. Fue Terra quien decidió no dormir esa noche.

Una lluvia de sentimientos la invadían…todos esos recuerdos sobre el amor que recordó gracias a los pequeños niños de Mobliz, Duane y Katarin.

Se preguntaba como estarían en estos momentos. La extrañaban? Cuanto tiempo mas pasaría para volver a verlos? Ahora que debía hacer?

Terra: (pensando) "Quiero saber cual es mi rumbo de ahora en adelante…que debo hacer? Padre…si estuvieras aquí, yo lo sabría; es un lástima que solo te haya conocido cuando fuiste un Esper…

Se sujetó fuertemente a sus ropas, arrugándolas con las manos. Una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, pero al mismo tiempo se formó una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara

Terra: (pensando) Pero gracias a ti pude descubrir quién era yo en realidad, cual era mi propósito…esta vez buscare mi propio destino. No me dejare llevar por el pasado. Regresaré a Mobliz con Duane, Katarin y los niños que habitan ahí. Juntos levantaremos ese pueblo en ruinas y lo convertiremos en un lugar hermoso donde la gente puede convivir en paz. Es una promesa padre…

Dicho esto, solo fijo su vista hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras contemplaba de nuevo las estrellas que no se veían desde hace mucho. Aun así no consiguió dormir esa noche. Ni siquiera recostándose en la cama podía cerrar los ojos. Solo se limitó a perderse en los pensamientos que llegaban a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a desayunar a un enorme comedor, mientras platicaban de todo lo que debían hacer antes de seguir con sus respectivas vidas.

La noche anterior desapareció Gogo. Nadie vio que saliera del castillo en ningún momento. Intentaron buscarlo, pero no aparecía en los alrededores.

Terra no prestaba nada de atención a sus amigos, pues seguía vagando en su mente todo lo que estaba planeando hacer de su vida.

Al verla, Celes le dio un pequeño toque con el codo.

Celes: Todo bien?

Terra: Uhmm? Que? Oh, sí sí, todo bien (esta le sonríe), solo me despiste un poco.

Celes: …

Terra: Oye…uhmm…que planeas hacer después de que nos vayamos?

Celes: No lo se. Tal vez vaya a vivir a Jidoor para ser cantante de Opera. Sabes? Creo que me iría muy bien (suelta una pequeña risa)

Terra: Cantante de Ópera? De veras?

Celes: Así es. Cuando estábamos buscando a Setzer para prestarnos su aeronave hace tiempo, yo me disfrace de una famosa actriz de ópera y descubrí que no cantaba para nada mal.

Terra: Espero que te vaya muy bien entonces (sonríe).

Celes: Y tú que haras?

Terra: Yo quisiera regresar a Mobliz cuanto antes. Los niños de la aldea me necesitan y Duane y Katarin ya tuvieron su bebé. Además quisiera reconstruir la aldea. Prometí darles un lugar donde vivir, y eso es lo que hare.

Ante este comentario, Celes le deseó buena suerte a su amiga.

Entretanto, Gau, Mog y Umaro se comportaban como autenticos animales, lanzándose comida uno contra otro, mientras Sabin trataba de calmarlos. Los otros en vez de ayudar, solo se morían de risa viéndolos. Esa mañana fue un tanto divertida.

Una semana pasó y todos decidieron que era hora de hacer su propio recorrido. Setzer se encargaría de llevar a todos a donde ellos quisieran en su flamante aeronave, el Falcon. Sabin y Edgar se quedarían reinando en Figaro, uno administrando las tareas del Reino, y el otro como jefe de Guardia en el castillo.

Setzer: Supongo que ya todos están listos para salir, cierto? Será un viaje largo. Y en cuanto a ustedes, hermanos Figaro, no vienen un momento con nosotros?

Edgar: Nos encantaría poder ir, pero hay mucho que hacer en el castillo y tantas chicas que deben ser conquistadas…

Sabin le da un zape en la cabeza a su hermano, reprochándole que no diga esas cosas.

Setzer: De acuerdo. Entonces nos vamos. Espero volver a vernos algún día.

Dicho esto, el jugador de Black Jack arrancó los motores de la aeronave y emprendió el despegue con sus compañeros adentro.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Una disculpa si el FANFIC quedó tan mal, pero es que voy empezando como escritor y no soy tan bueno ñ_ñ

Pero mejorare con el tiempo, lo prometo.

Si quieren dejen reviews y compartan con sus amigos. Luego tendré lista la segunda parte de esta historia. En la siguiente parte veremos lo que fue de Terra en Mobliz con los niños y la pareja de enamorados, Duane y Katarin.


End file.
